


You Are Forgiven

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Episode: s14e18 Absence, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Rowena MacLeod, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: what if rowena managed to stop jack from casting the spell?





	You Are Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> HIGHKEY this is anti-dean

rowena stopped in her tracks whilst jack kept walking, taking in the destruction that the nephilim had done the day before, trees fallen and burnt to ash, having a bad feeling that mary's remains were somewhere among the dirt.  
  
"...jack--"  
  
"i brought you to the right place! we have the right ingredients!"  
  
"....where's the body, jack?" the witch cooed, seeing the boy tense up at the mention of it, but he took a small breath and nodded to himself, "we can do this." he whispered as if he was trying to convince himself, his voice shaky and laced with the beginnings of a breakdown.  
  
"thats--"  
  
"you will make it work!" he snapped, emotions everywhere and unable to figure out how to control them, rowena could practically feel the fear that jack was experiencing, her heart aching for the kid. "it won't. i can't." she sighed and jack glared at her, walking forward and ripping the bowl of ingredients from her hands, "then i'll do it myself."  
  
"you're in no condition! jack, a cardinal rule of magic; disposition effects execution and you are spinning!"  
  
jack ignored her, flipping through the book and putting ingredients into the bowl, his hands shaking as he poured things in and turned pages.  
  
he was on the edge of cliff that was cracking beneath his feet, but choosing to ignore it, and rowena knew that she had to pull him away from the danger.  
  
the witch sighed, crouching down beside the child that she had grown to love, "whatever you bring back, it won't be her." she whispered and jack turned to her, "then help me!" he cried and rowena noticed the tears in his eyes, panic and hurt in his expression that made her heart sink.  
  
".....i _won't_."  
  
silence filled the air as jack looked at her, lips quivering as he took in a breath and slowly raised his arm, intending to probably send her away but rowena grabbed his wrist, startling him and he looked at her with wide and wet eyes, "jack, you can't do this."  
  
"i have to! sam and dean, they--!....i need to fix this."  
  
"some things can't be fixed."  
  
"but, this can! you just have to help me!"  
  
jack's voice trembled as he spoke, rowena able to feel him shaking as she held onto his arm and a tear dribbled out from his eye, but he kept looking up at the witch with begging eyes, "jack, just talk to them, they'll understand." she cooed and that's when the nephilim broke, a soft sob leaving his lips and he hung his head.  
  
rowena wrapped her arms around him, pulling the sobbing boy to her chest and gently holding him, petting his hair as he cried into her shoulder, shaking terribly. "everything's going to be alright, darling, everything will be alright."  
  
"de-ean's gon-onna ki-kill me!"  
  
"no, no jack, dean's not going to do anything to you, we'll protect you."  
  
"sa-am p-probably hate-es me, ca-as t-too." jack whimpered, sniffling and barely able to catch his breath as sobs racked through him, the wind getting stronger as he cried and rowena realized how bad this could get if she didn't bring him away from this impending meltdown, "they don't you, jack, they never could."  
  
"i-i can-an't.....ican'tlosethem."  
  
"you won't lose them, jack, castiel and sam love you."  
  
"i killed mary!" jack screamed, thunder crashing as he did so and rowena looked up at the sky, the clouds have gone a dark grey and she knew that it would only get worse from here, "i-i killed her an-and dean's gon-onna kill m-me! they-ey hate me! they hate me!" he continued, his hands going up to his head and tugging on his hair, sobbing harder than before if that was even possible.  
  
rowena turned her head as she faintly heard a car pull up just as rain started to pour, seeing the impala park by the cabin and the brothers jumping out, tensing up as she saw dean's rage filled expression, the nephilim feeling her do so and he looked up to see what was going on, making eye contact with dean and he started shaking even more, knowing that the hunter was ready to destroy him.  
  
jack was stuck between flying away and walking over to dean and letting him do whatever he needed to end the boy's life; but, either way, he couldn't make himself move and he just stared.  
  
suddenly, sam sprinted forward, running ahead of dean and towards rowena and jack, stopping a foot or two away and the boy looked up at him, sam's heart breaking as he saw him and he moved forward, getting down on his knees, "i-i didn't..." jack began, unable to finish his sentence as he let out another sob and sam pulled him into his arms, holding his son to his chest and practically cradling him like a child, rowena turning her head and seeing dean walk forward, the witch glaring at him and standing up, standing infront of sam and jack.  
  
"c'mon, really?"  
  
"yes, _really_ , dean." she spat, anger dripling from her tone and she saw a truck pull up, seeing castiel and they made eye contact, the angel jumping out of his vehicle and running over, moving into a protective stance beside rowena and dean rolled his eyes, rain pouring down on them as jack continued sob.  
  
sam gently rocked the boy, petting his hair and softly shushing him, trying to get him to at least stop sobbing as jack was practically gagging from how harshly he cried, his hands shakily clutching onto sam's shirt and hiccuping for breath, "please calm down jack, its going to be okay, it'll be okay."  
  
"i-i'm sor-orry! s-so so-orry!"  
  
"it's okay jack, we forgive you, it's okay." sam cooed, pressing a kiss to jack's head in hopes of calming him down with more than just words, the rain falling hard onto them and the hunter made sure to shield jack's face from getting hit by any of the large droplets.  
  
"pleasedonthatemeplease--"  
  
"jack, we don't hate you, we will never hate you."  
  
"bu-ut--"  
  
"we _love_ you jack, we love you so much." sam cooed, looking directly into jack's eyes so that the boy knew he was being sincere, "you're our family, our _son_ , okay? we love you and we forgive you." he continued and the rain got calmer, turning into a light sprinkle and the nephilim took in a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around sam ans hugging him, burying his face in his shoulder.  
  
sam held jack tightly, rubbing his back and looking behind him, meeting castiel's eyes and the angel bent down, gently placing his hand on jack's head and moving some of the hair off his forehead, getting the nephil's attention and he looked up, the seraph giving him a gentle smile and kissing his forehead.  
  
"let's go home, jack." sam cooed and the boy nodded, standing up with the hunter and angel but still clinging to him, sam wrapping an arm around jack and the nephilim made eye contact with dean, freezing up under his gaze and somehow appearing smaller, but they both remained quiet and sam walked him the car, rowena following and dean went to follow, but castiel grabbed him by the shoulder, walking in front of him and looking at dean with a glare that seemed as if it could vaporize the man on principle.  
  
"if you try _anything_ , and i mean _anything_ , i will make sure that you die painfully and that you _never_ come back, am i clear?" the angel growled out, dean just nodding and castiel turned away, walking back to his truck, where sam stood with jack, who now had a blanket wrapped around him.  
  
castiel got jack into the front seat of the vehicle, rowena getting into the backseat and castiel gave jack another head kiss before shutting the door, turning around to sam and the hunter hesitated for a second before embracing the angel in a tight hug, which was immediately returned.  
  
"i'm so sorry, sam."  
  
"no more apologies today." sam mumbled before pulling away, gently cupping castiel's jaw and giving him a quick kiss, "i'll see you at home." he whispered and castiel nodded, "of course."  
  
the hunter turned around, getting into the impala and castiel went into his truck, starting it up and turning the heater on, seeing jack and rowena were still soaking wet, the nephilim trembling terribly and he kept his eyes down at the floor, sniffling occasionally and swallowing thickly, as if he was close to crying again and castiel didn't blame him.  
  
the angel put a hand on jack's shoulder, feeling the boy jump slightly at the touch and he briefly looked at his son as he pulled away from the house, turning onto the road and jack moved across the bench seat, leaning into his side and castiel smiled, looking at rowena in the mirror and the two made eye contact, the angel giving her a look that said 'thank you' and she smiled, turning his gaze back to the road and driving home.


End file.
